


hurts like hell

by matamki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/F, mercedeleth, mercieleth, not enirely violent but ill check it just in case, this is a re-upload bc i just like this fic a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamki/pseuds/matamki
Summary: Mercedes has a dream about Byleth dying
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	hurts like hell

You trudged through the battlefield, the cries and screams echoing throughout your mind. The pain subsiding in your side screamed at you, but you pay no mind to it as you walked the bloody field. Countless bodies sprawled across the stained terrain,  _ a sight you still couldn’t get used to.  _

You breathed a sigh of relief when you couldn’t find her among the bodies, but that lead to the curiosity of her whereabouts. You felt anxious, your fingers slowly gripping the tome in your hands. The fingers began to shake and soon the tome fell from your grasp upon the sight.

_ She was there. _ Among the corpses.

Your feet carried you as your mouth ran dry. She wasn’t moving, breathing, and her skin was pale. Her body was covered in blood due to being stabbed and a deep gash in her side. Her face was scratched up as well. Her sword far from her grasp.

Your breath hitched.  _ This couldn’t have happened.  _

“Byleth…” That was all you could muster. You knelt on the bloodstained ground, not minding that your outfit got dirty, and held her, cradled her.

_ This can’t be real. This is all a dream. _

She slowly opened her eyes, a small smile graced her lips. “...Hey Mercie…”

“H-hey…don’t talk! We’re going home and I’ll patch you up.” Her eyes started to roll and you had to gently shake her.

“Heh...Good as new, huh? Looks...Looks that can’t happen...This time...Love.” Her hand brushed your cheek and you grasped it, hoping it could keep Byleth ground for a few more minutes. She smiled as her hand slowly went numb and slipped.

“Byleth...You fool. Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” Your hand brushed away the dirt on her face, fingers lingering on her pretty features before pressing a kiss to her cold lips and cheeks. 

You stroked her hair.  _ How matted it got during battle. _ You remembered the times after battle, you would tend to Byleth’s wounds and her hair. She would grumble about it, but she loved you all the same, as she rested her head in your lap. She always looked peacefully radiant, just sitting in your lap as you would hum a tune, only for her to fall asleep. You smiled as you got to see this side of Byleth that she wouldn’t show to anyone else.

Her calloused hands were cold and limp. Those same very hands you held everywhere you went. Her hands almost fit perfectly in yours and it made the both of you giggle like crazy. Byleth always blushed at holding your hand, simply because she never had any romantic experiences before and not wanting to mess it up.

Your hand found its way in one of hers, slowly intertwining your hands with hers. Just like before.  _ Memories hit you like a trainwreck.  _ The two of you loved to hold hands, it was something to hold onto. A gesture to make sure you were always close to each other. 

_ Never to be separated. _

One of her hands were clenched in a fist.  _ Was she holding onto something? _ You opened it slowly to find it was the heart pendant you gave Byleth on her birthday. You told her it could serve her as a good luck charm, or if she was feeling lonely, she can turn to it and think of you.  _ Did she know that this was going to happen? If she did, then why did she carry through with it? _

You felt a tear slip onto her face, followed by another, and the next minute, you were crying. Followed by the slow drops of rain falling from the sky. You sat there as you held Byleth close to your chest, smearing dried blood onto your clothes, but you didn’t care.

_ This was real. And it hurts like hell. _

“I never expected it to end like this.” You choked as you rubbed your face from the oncoming tears. Smearing your makeup and clothes wasn’t in your schedule today.

—

You lied down in your shared bed, cold and alone. All that was on your mind was Byleth, that was all you could think about.  _ Thinking about her wouldn’t bring her back. Nothing could. She was gone from this world. _

You didn’t have someone to coax your anxieties, someone to cuddle, or just someone to talk to at night.  _ Just you.  _

Tomorrow you have to face a new day without her. The very thought wretched your heart and wanted to make you crawl up into a ball. You closed your eyes, letting the darkness consume your vision. 

Your worries ate you throughout the night, that at one point, you jolted awake with a scream. 

_ Another dream followed by cold sweat, heart racing and your mind swirling with thoughts. _

“Mercedes?” The voice beside you sounded drained and sleepy. 

_ Was this a dream? Another dream to torture her? _

“Mercie.” The voice came again and you just sat there, too scared to roll over.

A sigh came from them and their hands were on your shoulders, rolling you over. You could barely make out what was in the dark, but the person's features were distinctively like Byleth’s.  _ Was this a ghost? _

“Who...?” You felt your words faltered, leaving your mouth open, dry and at a lost for words.

They raised an eyebrow as they brought their hand to your forehead. “Mercie, are you alright? You didn’t eat too many sweets today, did you?”

“Mercie…” You felt dumbstruck as you couldn’t process anything going through your brain.  _ How…? _

They sighed, “You tell ghost stories to all the kids, but I can’t leave them with a weapon? All the kids adore you, which in fact, I am a bit jealous.”

“Byleth...is that you?” They nodded as she pressed you closer to her, rubbing small circles on your back. You reached out to touch her face, which was warm and full of life. You leaned in to kiss her and Byleth kissed back sheepishly, her face flushed as she pulled back.

“What was that?” Her dumbstruck expression made you giggle as you started pecking and kissing her face.

“H-hey...easy now…” 

Your hands slipped under Byleth’s shirt as you roamed her body, causing Byleth to giggle like crazy. Your hands rested on her hips, causing Byleth to squeak.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Her flushed face said it all. 

“You were dead. I thought I lost you for good.” Byleth went silent after you felt tears fall, as she was quick to brush your tears away with her thumb. She kissed your cheeks afterwards, making your face flush.

“It’s going to take more than that to take me down.” She chuckled as she kissed your hand and pulled you towards her, wrapping her other hand around your waist. You squeaked but you happily obliged as you snuggled into her embrace, earning an amused hum from Byleth.

“Hey, Mercie?” She mumbled half asleep. You yawned in the crook of her neck, as you pressed against her for warmth. She smiled at you and ran her fingers through your hair.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You mumbled as you shifted to get a better cuddle position. You felt Byleth chuckle as she laced on of her hands around yours, falling in sync with your breathing.


End file.
